HUG OT TUG
by coachpotato1234
Summary: YAOI. Alert! KAndaxAllen pairing. oneshot


**BEWARE: This is YAOI! So if you don't like it,pls don't read it!  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

Kanda already had one of the worst night-not that any were good anyway- of his entire life. Not only was he tricked by an Akuma,but also the stupid Finder that was with him got in his way and got killed in one swipe. Kanda muttered curses towards everything he could think of until he opened his dorm room door. The fucking moyashi was sitting on his bed,staring at his lotus essence container. A tick mark appeared on his forehead before he froze on the spot.

" Ah,Kanda. " Allen said with a innocent look on his face. Kanda's fist clenched as his eyes shadowed,the tick mark growing.

" MOYASHI... WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM? " Kanda asked,resisting every fibre of his body to not cut the damn bastard in half.

" Komui said that I have to share room with you. Since Komurin broke down almost half of the dorms... " Allen muttered,a sweat rolling down his cheek. Kanda wanted to unsheathe the sword and run towards the director and slice off his head. He was so pissed that he didn't see the moyashi staring at him. He sighed out all of the anger he's going to pour towards a poor dummy when he gets to the training room.

" How long are you staying here? " He asked at the tiny frame of a boy.

" Two days at maximum. Everyone didn't want to share a room with you so Komui pushed me here. " Allen said and looked away,ignoring the ponytailed man. It wasn't like he wanted to share the room with a person that almost stabbed his eye out on their first encounter. Then he felt a hand brush his neck. Before he realized it KAnda and grabbing his neck and turning his head,his face inches from the glaring swordsman.

" You volunteered didn't you,Moyashi? " Kanda asked,a emotionless look on his face. Allen could feel his face become hot as he grabbed the hand and pushed it away.

" Why would I? And the name's ALLEN, Bakanda! " Allen said and stood up,his head tilting up to the backing exorcist. He won't lose to someone that's taller than him yet stupider. Kanda glared at him for a while and Allen felt a force pushing at his ribs,causing him to screw his eyes shut as his head hit the bed. It was a blur,but when Allen opened his eyes, the cold eyes of the dark-haired exorcist stared down at him. Both his wirsts were pinned down by one of his and his knees were dangling form the edge of the bed. The most awkward part was that Kanda was on top of him,his hair lightly touching Allen's right ear.

" What are you- " he froze when Kanda smacked his lips into his. By instinct,he tried to move his hands,but Kanda's hands clenched at them,forcing them down on the pillow. Allen could only make muffled sounds as the swordsman was sticking his... tounge?! into his mouth. Allen's head was getting light as he struggled to move his feet,but was in vain as it was also pinned by Kanda's knees. After a brief moment,Kanda finally let the albino-haired's lips go. Kanda watched in amusement as Allen gasped for air,a trail of saliva flowing down the corner of his lips.

" It's the only way to shut that damned mouth of yours. " Kanda said with a 'Che',earning a shocked yet lightly irritated look from Allen. Kanda almost collapsed as Allen struggled with his whole body.

" You hell of a idiot! Get off of me! " Allen shouted as he tried to pry his hands from the swordsman's strong grasp. But a hand caught his cheek,letting the droplet of tear to fall from it.

" I know how you feel,moyashi. " Kanda coldly looked at the boy. A shade of pink formed on the boy's face,even his ears as he clenched his teeth and closed his eyes.

" Shut up. " he said,his eyebrows knitted,scrunching the smooth streak of his scar.

" Everytime. In the cafeteria. The training room. Hallways. "

" Shut up. " Allen said again,his voice trembling.

" You would stare at- "

" SHUT UP! " Allen snapped his eyes open and shouted at Kanda,earning a rare,surprised look. He missed that face. The last time he'd seen it was when they first met.

" I don't wanna accept it... " he said and tears finally flow down that cheek of his. KAnda grunted and licked the tears off his face, " Kan- " Allen said and more tears fell. He tried to move his wrists so he could wipe the water out. To stop KAnda from licking it off his face. Before he realized it,he was making sounds he never thought would be possible. After a while,Kanda left his face.

" If you can't accept it,then how are you supposed to smile? And I mean really smile. " Kanda said and Allen felt the painful weight leave his wrists and knees. Kanda stood up and picked his sword,as if nothing had happened. KAnda's legs moved towards the door and when his fingers lightly touched the cold doorknob,he felt arms embraced his waist.

" Don't go. " he heard the muffled sob as the boy dug his head into his spine. A silent sigh formed in his mind again as he let Allen bring him to bed. Automatically,he laid down,Allen curling into his chest,his arms still around him. Silence crept in the room for a while.

" Kanda. " Allen said and KAnda looked down at his white silver hair. To say the truth,he liked that colour. It was special.

" What? "

" Next time,could you stop licking my face? It tickles. " Allen muttered silently. To think this cursed bastard could be this innocent like. And he heard about him being a poker-playing demon.

" I don't need to listen to you. " Kanda said and saw that the boy was asleep. A tick mark appeared on his face for an instant as he grudgedly wrapped his arms around Allen. With the moyashi's peaceful breathing and his warm body,Kanda's eyes got heavier and heavier. And he slipped from reality,his cheek nuzzling on Allen's soft,snow white,hair.

* * *

**In one hour! Love(or is it fujoshi power? ) really gets you hyper! X3 This is my first YAOI fanfic. PLS REVIEW~ 3**


End file.
